Los Angelesball
Los Angelesball |nativename = El Pueblo de Nuestra Señora de los Ángeles de Porciúncula de Asísball |founded = 09/04/1781 |onlypredecessor = 3ball |predicon = 3 |image = Film Director Los Angelesball.png |caption = Want to make a movie? |government = Mayorship |personality = Film director, moviemaker, entertainment lover |language = English Spanish French Armenian Turkish a little bit of every other language |type = |affiliation = Los Angeles Countyball Californiaball USAball |religion = Christianity * Catholicism (mainly) |friends = San Diegoball Anaheimball Riversideball Vancouverball UKball |enemies = San Franciscoball NYCball (sometimes) Oaklandball Sh*t. We lost. Sh*t We lost again. Hackers Maliball (flag stealer) name stealer!!! |likes = Freeways, business, celebrities houses, burgers, tacos, Mexican food, food trucks, beaches, surfing, Hollywood(he owns it), films, movies, red carpet, TV shows (Knight Rider, The A-Team, Airwolf, Viper, MacGyver), Console video games especially Grand Theft Auto V, Call of Duty Black Ops 2, Forza Motorsport 7 and many more games set in Los Angeles!, baseball (Dodgers and Angels of Anaheim), American Football (the Rams RETURNED!!!!), basketball (Lakers, Clippers and Sparks), Soccer (Galaxy, LAFC), Hockey (Kings and Anaheim Ducks), friendship, flowers (especially roses), sunshine, oranges, his own culture, Compton's gangsta rap scene (especially N.W.A. and Kendrick Lamar), San Franciscoball's water, and Spanish, Hispanic, and Mexican culture, San Andreas. |hates = NorCal, Silicon Valley, riots, voting, social issues, environmental problems, anything conservative in any way, Donald Trump, Being surrounded by wildfires, republicans, earthquakes |predecessor = 3ball |intospace = In the movies of course. |bork = Hollywood Hollywood, LAPD LAPD |food = American foods |status = Mourning the tragic loss of Lakers legend Kobe Bryant :( |notes = 2nd largest city of USAball. |reality = City of Los Angeles }}Los Angelesball, also known as LAball, is a major city in southern Californiaball, and is USAball's second largest city As the rival of San Franciscoball, he steals San Franciscoball's water and San Franciscoball steals his culture. He is also is of home of several celebrities. He will host the 2028 Summer Olympics. He could have hosted the 2024 Olympics but Parisball got in the way. History Los Angelesball was born as a 3ball with 22 couples with 11 children. He was adopted as a pueblo (town) by the Spanish Empireball on September 4, 1781. The Queen of the Angels is an honorific of the Virgin Mary (and this is the explanation of why Los Angelesball is a Catholic). The pueblo remained a small ranch town for decades, but by 1820, the population had increased to about 650 residents. When Spanish Empireball was defeated by Franceball in Europe, New Spainball and his brothers realized that was the perfect chance to fight for their LIBERTADES and fought against Spainball. New Spainball achieved its independence from the Spanish Empireball in 1821 and changed his name to Mexicoball, and the pueblo of Los Angelesball continued as a part of Mexicoball. He made Los Angelesball the Californiaball regional capital. One day California Republicball broke off in a fight with Mexicoball and got his own independence with the help of USAball. Then it joined USAball, but it took a long war with Mexicoball before he agreed. Unfortunately for Los Angelesball, it ceased to be a capital. When USAball took over, he built a railway for Los Angelesball that helped bring migrants from other stateballs to SoCal to work on the local oil industry. Later, LAball built Hollywood and pioneered USAball's film industry, making out a fortune and his name known around the world. He expanded rapidly and made him reliant on water from the Northern part of the state. He also became reliant on the freeways that Californiaball and USAball built for him and developed a car-dependent lifestyle that puts him in control of all the suburban cities around him. However, as of recently, he is of losing people, like New York Cityball and Chicagoball, due to the increasing costs of living and high crime, and grows mainly on international migration, whilst Houstonball, Dallasball and Denverball have a domestic migration, over 10% a year. So it wouldn't be impossible that he would be bumped to being the third city again, especially as Houstonball is bound to overtake Chicagoball, and he might even be next in line. Los Angelesball bid for the 2024 Summer Olympics after Bostonball withdrew its own intent. On July 31, 2017, he told the IOC that he was more interested in hosting in 2028, thus giving the 2024 Games to his only opponent, Parisball. Relations * Californiaball - Padre. * Riversideball - SUBURB. and fellow SoCal buddy. * San Diegoball - Only other serious SoCal brotha, but doesn't really fit my SoCal mold... Still, good to visit during spring break. However, he hates me for stealing his Chargers. * San Franciscoball - Hippie arch-nemesis, but has got some pretty great water. * Beverly Hillsball all of my Celebrities live here * San Joseball - He is from NorCal, but keep sending me the latest technology. * Oaklandball - Good friend * Las Vegasball - Gib me Raiders. But I do film projects and gamblings with over the spring break. * New York Cityball - Y U NO SMALLER THAN ME!?!?!?!?!?!? * Chicagoball - Still sore at me for taking the second largest city spot from him in 1990. 2017 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE! * St. Louisball - Hates me for stealing his football team. * Houstonball - Don't even think about it, I'm not giving up my second place!!! Also, fuck you for beating me in the World Series! 11.01.17 WORST DAY OF MY LIFE! * Bostonball - I've had enough of you arrogant massholes, you beat me in the World Series. The second time in a row, so fuck you too, New York was right. WE ALSO LOST THE SUPER BOWL! FUCK YOU!!! * UKball: Someone from my clay married into his royal family Gallery Tale of one state.png the largest metros.png How to draw Draw Los Angelesball is almost easy: # Divide the basic circle shape into three vertical stripes (with triangles), green, yellow and red # Draw the coat of arms of Los Angeles in the center # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Category:America Category:USAball Category:Californiaball Category:Cityballs of USAball Category:Olympic Host Category:Cityballs of Californiaball Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Cityballs Category:North America